Após a retirada
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Desde o resgate de Dean até o momento no qual não se veem mais, Cass continua a ser leal a Deus. Algo, porém, o faz se perguntar se tudo isso é válido, se não é melhor ir ter com seu protegido. PS: Mostra o resgate de Dean e o caminho até antes da 6ªTemp
1. Chapter 1

Aviso 1. Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem; são criações de Eric Kripke.

Aviso 2. A história retrata fatos da 4ª da 5ª e de antes do início da 6ª temporadas; contém, portanto, spoilers.

Aviso 3. Insinuação de que Cass sente algo por Dean.

Capítulo Único

Após a retirada

Castiel's POV

As ordens eram claras. Nítidas, veladas. Não havia nada para fazer, muito menos desacatá-las. Força alguma, no entanto, me impelia a ir contra minhas atribuições; era um soldado e nada mais. Cabia-me, naquele tempo, apenas obedecer. Sabia que, contudo, não iria até lá para um simples e costumeiro resgate. Já fiz isso antes na companhia de meus irmãos e até mesmo sozinho, embora não tivesse autorização para ir a um lugar tão perigoso sem o resguardo necessário; portanto, executar tal missão não seria tão difícil quanto eu pensava. Mas... Afinal de contas, por que eu refletia sobre um assunto que sequer imaginava como terminaria? Eu não conhecia as respostas para aquilo que minha mente intuíra. Porém, ainda assim, cumpriria com minhas obrigações, como um fiel servo de Deus.

E foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Desci ao inferno na primeira semana de setembro de dois mil e oito pelo tempo da Terra. O lugar, agitado como sempre, se mostrava obscuro ao extremo, até mais intensamente do que o normal. Labaredas cobriam os vastos e sombrios corredores onde as almas estavam amarradas. A fumaça podia ser vista ao longe, tamanha era a violência das chamas. Aproximamo-nos cautelosos. Não tínhamos idéia do que encararíamos, por isso decidimos ir com calma. Essa tinha sido a recomendação que Miguel nos passara, a qual Uriel e eu – como chefes do grupo –, não pretendíamos descumprir. Mas, diferentemente do que pensávamos, falhamos na missão. Os demônios eram tantos, que logo nos vimos cercados por inúmeros seres malignos. A luta foi feroz. Muitos de meus irmãos pereceram na batalha; outros, gravemente feridos, foram conduzidos por nós às enfermarias do Mundo Celestial. As baixas no lado inimigo não foram poucas; vários deles se desfizeram na lama e no fogo do inferno.

Eu, entretanto, não estava satisfeito. E não era somente porque não obtivemos sucesso na empreitada. Na verdade eu não sabia por que motivos me sentia dessa forma. Inquieto, me pus a pensar; tentava encontrar um modo eficaz de tirar o homem loiro do obscuro lugar. Mas como não obtinha apoio algum de outros soldados, resolvi me calar.

O líder do exército celeste – Miguel –, fez questão de conversar comigo; disse-me que estava espantado, que nunca ouvira falar de um soldado que se mostrasse disposto a encarar tamanho perigo. Mal sabia ele que aquilo não era novo, principalmente para mim, que já estava habituado a fazer visitas contínuas ao lúgubre lar de Lúcifer.

– Sinto-me pronto a ir lá sozinho, general – respondi, o mais convicto possível. Aquela não era a hora de fraquejar, ainda que o perigo fosse maior do que em épocas anteriores. Não por mim, mas pelo homem que sofria no inferno.

Recebi, então, a aprovação do comandante, que ordenou que eu partisse dois Ciclos depois. Assim sendo, me detive a guardar forças para o momento mais relevante de minha existência como um soldado do Senhor, embora vagas lembranças de tarefas passadas vinham à minha mente vez por outra. O foco, agora, era Dean Winchester; não podia falhar de jeito nenhum.

Parti, no dia 18 de setembro pelo tempo terrestre, em direção ao lúgubre local. Uriel e os outros, porém, desaprovavam com veemência minha ida, sempre que podiam. Mas não havia como voltar, e eu não queria.

Avancei em um vôo rápido, que surpreendeu os demônios; as criaturas das trevas não conseguiam me alcançar, por mais que tentassem. Adentrei a sala de Alastair, o torturador do inferno e comecei a lutar contra ele. O combate não durou muito; logo o maligno ser caiu inconsciente, o que facilitou minha aproximação.

Desamarrei o corajoso caçador com agilidade e somente após segurá-lo firme pelos ombros, sussurrei no tom mais sereno que consegui:

– Está bem, não se preocupe; vai ficar tudo ok agora. Este não é o seu lugar, Dean Winchester.

Inexplicavelmente, estremeci ao proferir o nome dele, porém não dei atenção ao fato; era preciso tirá-lo do obscuro cômodo antes que não conseguíssemos escapar. O que, para minha alegria, deu certo. No mesmo dia o irmão de Samuel Winchester regressava ao planeta azul. Acompanhei-o até o ponto onde acordaria; não queria que demônio algum ousasse feri-lo. Apenas me afastei quando percebi que o despertar dele não demoraria.

– Dean Winchester foi salvo! – exclamei mentalmente, em enoquiano, para que Miguel me escutasse. Em seguida, ouvi as ordens transmitidas pelo general: eu deveria orientar o caçador, para isso precisaria me apresentar. Tentei fazê-lo em minha forma angelical, o que não foi possível; ele não tinha preparo para isso ainda. Então, estabeleci contato com Jimmy Novak, a fim de facilitar minha aproximação. De início, o caçador se mostrou incrédulo. Tive de mostrar-lhe a sombra de minhas asas para que acreditasse que eu era um anjo do Senhor.

Depois de um bom tempo, de encontros e desencontros, discussões e situações complexas, resolvi ajudá-lo. Descobri, pouco tempo depois que os Winchester's conversaram com Chuck, que na verdade meus irmãos objetivavam trazer Lúcifer a Terra para dar início ao apocalipse. Tentei impedir, mas fui preso por Zachariah, que me fez concordar com os termos deles. Sem ter alternativa, pois precisava voltar de algum jeito para cooperar com Dean e Sam, resolvi aceitar e cumprir as ordens que me foram dadas.

O Winchester mais jovem matou Lilith, ainda que eu, no momento final, me rebelasse; enviei Dean para tentar impedi-lo, o que não ocorreu; talvez se eu não tivesse demorado em minhas escolhas... Fui morto por Rafael, mas retornei; Deus me trouxe de volta, ainda que me fosse dito o contrário. Ajudei, na medida do possível, os irmãos e Bobby na difícil missão de impedir a luta entre Miguel e Lúcifer, embora não considere que os tenha auxiliado tanto assim. Perdi meus poderes pouco tempo depois de bater em Dean Winchester, porque eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para impedi-lo de dizer sim ao general do exército. Por isso o soquei com vontade, mesmo que quisesse arrancá-lo do pesadelo que vivia, bem como fizera quando o tirei do inferno... Diferentemente do que pensava, porém, o caçador não aceitou Miguel; coube a Adam, irmão dos rapazes, ser o receptáculo do Arcanjo.

O plano não poderia ser outro. Por pior que fosse, era a única saída plausível. Sam foi até Lúcifer e disse sim. Após tantas perdas – Helen, Jô, meu irmão Gabriel, etc. –, o jovem se achou na obrigação de prendê-lo de novo.

A luta entre os dois quase aconteceu. Eu, sem saber direito o que fazer para ajudar meu protegido, pois não tinha poder algum, joguei fogo sagrado em Miguel, que não teve qualquer ação. Em troca, Lúcifer estralou os dedos e me matou, furioso. Depois, quando tornei a acordar, tive a certeza de que precisava: Deus me trouxera de volta. Duas vezes. Ajudei Bobby e Dean. O primeiro estava morto; o segundo, muito ferido, sequer conseguia se mexer. O Winchester mais velho pensou que eu fosse Ele, mas não... Eu jamais gostaria de ter tamanha responsabilidade...

Já no dia seguinte, depois da morte de Sam, todos nós tomamos caminhos distintos. O caçador mais velho retomou o trabalho. Mas Dean não. Ele prometera, ainda que silenciosamente, que não o faria. Foi à casa de Lisa, onde faria o possível para ter uma vida normal. E se adaptou bem a isso, embora estivesse lá há apenas uma semana.

E... Quanto a mim? Enfrento uma guerra sem trégua e sem sentido. Batalha injusta que atravessa o Mundo Celestial. E que temo venha parar aqui na Terra. Mas não. Não posso pensar nisso... Tenho de ser forte. Tentar parar meus irmãos de alguma forma. Talvez... Se ... Pedir ajuda a Dean...

Repudio, de imediato, esse pensamento. O caçador não merece que eu o tire da vida tranqüila que leva. Eu queria ir até lá. Do alto de um prédio visualizo o interior da casa de Lisa. Vejo quão bem ele está e me alegro por isso. Uma força, porém, me instiga a voar, a ir vê-lo. Não. Devo permanecer aqui. Cumprir minha missão até quando Deus me achar útil para servir-Lhe. Mas... não sou tão abnegado assim, ou pelo menos não deveria ser... Então... Acho que é melhor descer.

Adentro a residência da moça. Lisa, que recebeu meu amigo de braços abertos, sem relevar o perigo que corre por isso, sorri, enquanto saboreiam um jantar, ao ouvir Dean dizer que conseguiu um emprego. Aproximo-me dele, que olha para o lado. Como, porém, não estou visível a olhos humanos, o caçador crê vislumbrar uma sombra.

- Tudo ok, Dean? – pergunta Bem, sempre atento ao homem que, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, o considera como um pai.

- Ta, tudo certo sim... Eu só pensei ter visto algo... Ou alguém... Mas deixa pra lá. – Sim, ele sentiu minha presença. Saio, em um bater de asas, porque não quero que ele me veja assim: ferido, abatido, solitário.

Mas não resisto. Tomo a forma humana – o receptáculo é o mesmo de sempre –, o corpo de Jimmy Novak. Para não assustar Lisa e o filho, resolvo aparecer da maneira convencional: toco a campainha, após esperar por meia hora; não pretendo ser seguido até ali. Aflita por não esperar qualquer visita, a moça pede a Dean que vá ver quem é. E ao abrir a porta, eu vejo surpresa em seus verdes olhos.

– Você... Não... Eu... – observa-me incrédulo. – Eu... Não...

– Quer que eu vá embora, Dean? – ele faz um gesto negativo com a cabeça e abre espaço para que eu entre.

Apresenta-me a Bem e a Lisa. Diz que sou um amigo dos tempos antigos. Ela compreende que se trata do trabalho que o Winchester tinha e pede ao filho que saia da sala por alguns minutos.

– Querem conversar sozinhos? – pergunta, confusa por notar a surpresa nos olhos de Dean.

– Sim, por favor – o tom de voz dele é baixo, quase imperceptível. A mulher vai até onde Bem está, deixando-nos mais à vontade. – Nunca imaginava que viesse, Cass.

– Eu também não – o miro sem qualquer expressão; é assim que devo proceder, por mais que me doa. – Eu apenas vim para reiterar... – não consigo dizer o que pretendo.

– Como assim... Do que diabos você está falando?

– Eu não abandonei você, Dean. Por favor, não pense que me fui... Jamais o faria. E você sabe. Apenas há coisas acontecendo... Não vou colocá-lo em perigo, não dessa vez. Mas, apesar de tudo que tenho a cumprir, não deixarei de ser quem sou: seu protetor – desapareço no ar sem falar-lhe mais nada. A emoção me domina por completo, porém não posso permitir que ele me veja assim. E, além do mais, soldados descobriram onde estou; devo me preparar para um longo período de lutas intermináveis, até onde isso vai, Deus? Até que momento eu permanecerei preso em tais desígnios, quando o que desejo é ter Dean Winchester ao meu lado?

FIM


	2. Reviews

Reviews

Reviews são importantes; inspiram o (a) escritor (a) e o motivam a continuar a história ou a fazer outra!

Deixem reviews porque motivam!


End file.
